


In the Dead of the Night

by esompthin



Series: Trans Danny [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Pre-Slash, Trans Danny Phantom, Trans Male Character, binders, but if you read it that way then it's, its not really Pompous Pep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esompthin/pseuds/esompthin
Summary: Vlad discovers something about Danny when his suit rips during a fight. Danny is terrified about how the older man will react.





	In the Dead of the Night

Danny knew his night was going to go down hill once he got slammed against the wall by Plasmius. Danny was heading home late and he figured he'd cut through the park, trying to get home as quick as possible. Naturally, that didn't happen. God. Can't he have  _one night_  without cuts and bruises? Regardless, Danny quickly went ghost, scowling at his enemy.

"Are you serious, Vlad?" Danny shot a ghost ray at the other halfa. The ghost merely let the beam phase through him, unharmed. "I have class in the morning!"

"Hm, yes. And I'm sure you'll pay  _plenty_  of attention while in it." Plasmius hummed. Danny charged him, flying forward to throw a punch. In one swift move, Plasmius grabbed Danny's fist and swung him around, throwing him at the ground.

Danny grunted as the slid across the rocky ground. The gravel cut at him as he rolled; tearing skin and suit alike. Danny shuddered as he struggled to his hands and knees. At the sound of feet landing next to him, Danny looked up. He braced himself for a punch, or maybe a swift kick, but no attack came.

Slowly, he allowed his gaze to travel back up to Plasmius' face. The man no longer wore a scowl or sneer. Instead, the man's face held nothing more than a shocked expression. Danny followed his gaze and gasped, quickly covering his chest with his arm.

"Fuck," Danny hissed. His ratty hand-me-down binder was torn to pieces. He had gotten it from one of those Big Brother, Little Brother websites. The kind that distributes used binders? It was too small and a bit itchy. But it was  _enough_. Danny loved this stupid thing. And now it was useless. A few large tears scratched apart the front and sides, clearly showing what was hidden under it. Panic and fear grew in Danny's chest as he glanced awkwardly up at Plasmius. "I- I can explain, I-"

"Daniel. Stop." Plasmius said, turning away from him. Danny felt his heart sink at Vlad's cold tone. Yeah, he was a villain, and Danny shouldn't even really care what he thinks, but… He couldn't stop the tears that started to roll down his face, the harsh way he sobbed. He closed his eyes and covered his mouth with his free hand.

Danny hardly registered the soft  _swoosh_  noise of someone stepping from the world of the dead to that of the living. He only took a moment's pause when he heard Plasmius' voice, "I refuse to continue this conversation until you are properly covered."

Something was dropped onto the dirt next to him. Through his tears, saw Vlad's dark suit jacket sitting next to him. The man in question was turned away, tapping on his phone. Briefly, Danny wondered if he was telling someone about the situation. Would it be in the papers the next morning? Everyone at school will know, everyone will-

"Tell me when you're comfortable enough for me to turn around, Daniel." Vlad called over his shoulder, his eyes still on his phone.

Danny shakily grabbed the jacket and turned around, keeping his back to Vlad. Peeking over his shoulder, he changed to his human form. His shirt was absolutely  _destroyed_. Shit. But his jeans looked fine. They were dirty, but otherwise okay. Danny only had to worry about half of his stupid, useless body giving him away.

He quickly got to work, sliding Vlad's jacket on and buttoning it up all the way to the highest button. He didn't care if he looked stupid; it was better than the alternative.

Danny glanced over his shoulder. Vlad was still on his phone. Clearing his throat awkwardly, Danny said, "You can, uh, turn around now."

Vlad glanced over at him and nodded once. Then, he walked over and sat down in the dirt with Danny. The older man sighed softly as he said, "You really shouldn't wear one of those while exercising."

Danny squawked, "You ambushed me!"

"If I had called beforehand, would you've battled me without that?" Vlad challenged. At Danny's expression, he continued, "Exactly. No wonder you always make stupid decisions, you don't have enough oxygen getting to your brain."

The little halfa ignored the insult, fear creeping into his heart once more. His throat felt tight and his eyes stung as he said, "You're not going to ... hurt me, are you?"

"No more than I already have." Vlad said, wiping some dirt from Danny's cheek. "The fight is over for today, Daniel."

Danny swatted his hand away, pulling his knees up to his chest. "Vlad, I just wear this - it's like a, uh, fashion thing? All the kids are doing it these days?"

"You don't have to lie to me Daniel, I know what a binder is." Vlad paused, hesitating before saying, "And I know Maddie had two daughters…"

Danny flinched. They sat in silence for a few moments, watching the clouds slowly crawl across the night sky. Finally, Danny found the courage to speak, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Vlad raised an eyebrow, "What was there to say? You introduced yourself as Daniel, all those years ago. Who am I to question that?"

The smaller boy slowly felt himself relaxing, "So, you don't care?"

"Of course I care, Daniel. I always care." Vlad said, "I just don't  _mind_."

Danny blushed a little when he said, "I like when you call me that."

"Call you what, little badger?" Vlad asked, resting his hands in his lap.

"Um, Daniel." Danny said quietly.

"It's your name. Why wouldn't I call you that?" Vlad raised an eyebrow.

The pounding in Danny's ears quieted. He felt the tension in his muscles release. Talking. He could talk. He could do this. He looked up at the stars, sighing, "Some of the kids in my high school... went to my elementary school. So they knew me when I wasn't … me."

Vlad waited quietly, listening as the boy thought.

"They knew me as … Danielle. But called Dani, you know? And so, sometimes, Danny and Dani … they just sound too similar. And I wonder if I'll ever be anything but a girl." Danny's voice grew quieter, Vlad politely ignored when it wavered slightly, "But you, you called me Daniel. My full name.  _My_  name. From the beginning. And it just feels so … right. So, um, thanks … for that."

Vlad smiled softly, brushing Danny's hair back once, "You're very welcome, Daniel." He lowered his hand and asked, "May I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Danny grinned, his eyes were still red from crying and he was far too small for Vlad's jacket. The boy had cuts and scratches across his face and hands. He was a pitiful sight, even in a small spark of playfulness. "But, uh, yeah. I guess."

"Why didn't you just change your name?" Vlad asked. "You had a world full of masculine names. Why pick Daniel?"

Danny shrugged, "It was easier? And I'm unoriginal?"

Vlad chuckled, nodding once, "Would you be willing to change it?"

"To what?"

"Vlad Masters Jr."

"No, you weird, old man." Danny said, but he was smiling. The two grinned at each other; sitting in the dirt in the moonlight. The crickets and the soft sounds of cars driving in the distance were the only noises in the background. Danny's smile fell suddenly. "I have to get a new binder. It'll probably take a month for another one to be sent to my house. And it's not cold out yet. I can't get away with wearing a sweater in gym…"

Danny hid his face in his hands, muffling a groan. Vlad pulled out his phone once more, looking at the screen with a satisfied smile. "That won't be an issue, little badger."

Danny looked up just as a black car stopped on the side of the road, across the park. Vlad stood up and held out his hand. Danny hesitantly took it, using his other hand to self-consciously keep Vlad's jacket against his skin. Vlad hoisted him up and then led him over to the car. Danny glanced around, noticing how abandoned the park was right now. Oh, god, is Vlad going to kidnap him or something? There are no witnesses. And Danny can't exactly go ghost right now.

A man gets out of the car and opens the back door. Danny lets out a little squeak, waiting a few feet behind Vlad, until the man pulls out a pile of clothing from the car. He turns to Vlad and gives the pile to him, then goes back to the driver's seat, closing the door behind him.

Vlad gestures to the car, "Allow me to take you home, Daniel. It's long past your curfew. We wouldn't want Maddie upset."

Danny nodded once, but his eyes were focused on the pile of clothes in Vlad's arm.

Before he knew it, he was climbing into the back of the car; Vlad sliding in after him. Danny opened his mouth to speak, but the pile of clothes was being set in Danny's lap. Vlad was looking out the window, giving Danny a little bit of privacy as he browsed the pile. He gasped when he realized what they were.

Binders.

A lapful of binders. They came in multiple different colors; black, white, grey, tan, one that was rainbow - and they were different lengths, too. A few of them were like tank-tops, and some where like crop-tops. Danny was pretty sure one was even made for swimming. And they were all in his size, his actual size, not like his previous one that was too small. Danny didn't want to think about how Vlad knew what size he was, but he was thankful nonetheless.

When Vlad looked over, Danny was silently sobbing. The older man jumped in surprise, quick to apologize, "I'm sorry, Daniel, I didn't intend to overstep my boundaries, if you don't like them or if you're uncomfortable - it was not my intention to -"

Vlad shut up as he had an armful of crying teenager, hugging him tightly. Danny hid his face in Vlad's chest, his body shaking once more. Vlad rubbed Danny's back, smiling down at him. "Come now, Daniel, pull yourself together. We're almost at your home."

Danny nodded, dragging himself away. Still sniffling, he opened his backpack and started stuffing his new binders in them. His hands were shaking, and small giggles escaped his lips every time he almost dropped a binder. He clumsily rubbed his eyes, smiling at himself.

Vlad's chest swelled at the sight of the boy. He distinctly felt the urge to protect the teen. Which went against his villainy ways. But, this  _was_  Maddie's son. He supposed he could make an exception.

The car stopped, and a moment later, the Vlad's door opened. The older man got out of the car and Danny followed in suit. They were, indeed, outside Danny's home. He shouldered his backpack and tugged awkwardly at Vlad's jacket.

"Show time, Daniel." Vlad winked as he knocked on the Fenton door. It immediately flew open and a very worried Fenton family was waiting for them.

"Young man! What do yo- oh, hello Vlad." Jack was saying. He smiled, overly friendly to his college buddy. Vlad smiled back, his expression a bit tighter than Jack's, as he put an arm around Danny's shoulders.

"Jack." His gaze slid to Maddie and his smile softened, "Maddie, looking as lovely as ever. I hope you do forgive young Daniel for being out so late. It truly wasn't his fault."

Maddie's eyes widened when she got a look at her son, "Danny, you're bleeding!"

The mother lowered herself to Danny's level to get a better look at him. Vlad was quick to continue, "Yes, he put up an amazing fight."

Danny's wide eyes snapped to Vlad. He wouldn't out him as a halfa, would he? Where was he going with this?

"You got in a fight!?" Maddie hissed, a lecture on the tip of her tongue. Danny could see Jazz seething behind his parents. She was going to  _kill_  him for being so clumsy.

Vlad put a hand on Maddie's shoulder, "Oh, but only from the most  _noble_ of reasons. You see, young Daniel saved me from the most frightening of spirits. Why, I'd even say it was a  _ghost_."

Jack beamed, "Danny-boy! You fought a ghost!?"

"Uh-" Danny squirmed.

"Oh, yes. He must've learned a lot from you two, seeing as how you're the best ghost hunters in town." Vlad nodded seriously. "Why, if it weren't for Daniel, I fear I may not be alive right now."

Jazz squinted, clearly trying to connect the dots. But she didn't seem like she was going to question anything out loud, in case Maddie caught on.

"Danny, that's very dangerous to go up against a ghost on your own." Maddie was saying.

Jack moved in front of her, "But you have to tell use all about it! What ghost was it!? Was it that Phantom fellow?"

Danny glanced to Vlad, "Um-"

Vlad waved Jack away, "All in good time. Let the boy rest. He's had  _quite_  the night."

Jazz jumped in, "Vlad is right, Dad. A teenager needs his sleep, and he's already behind on it. You can ask him about the night tomorrow. After school. And fighting a  _ghost_  probably drained him emotionally. He should go to bed immediately."

"Okay…" Jack sighed, disappointed. "But tomorrow, buddy, we're having some father-son-ghost-hunting-bonding!"

"...Yeah." Danny said, already trying to figure out a story where he somehow saves Vlads life without using any ghost powers. Maybe he could just keep distracting his dad until he inevitably forgets this moment.

Vlad gently places a hand on his back and nudges him forward. "Sleep well, Daniel."

The Fenton family heads inside, chatting to one another. Danny hesitates by the door, turning back to Vlad. "Hey…"

Vlad pauses from heading back to his awaiting car. He turns to look at Danny. The boy can't keep the eye contact. He awkwardly places a hand on his chest, his fingers digging into Vlad's jacket. Finally, he looks back to the other man, a smile spreading across his lips.

"...thanks, Uncle Vlad."

Vlad blinked once, surprised by the genuine joy, and love(?) in Danny's voice. The older man cleared his throat, smoothing his hair back and smiling.

"But of course, my  _boy_."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!  
> Come chill with me on [tumblr](https://esompthinfics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
